Red Echoes
by Hainesicle
Summary: Naruto fell in love with his voice. In that dark place, only the sound of his baritone voice would resonate through his head. Kurama embraced him with his warmth as Naruto smiled with hot liquids pouring down his face. "Never will I leave you." The warmth gradually fading away. A psychological and angst-filled story of Naruto going through depression.
1. Long Locks

Naruto: Red Echoes

_"Maybe I took advantage of you. I loved your green eyes and red hair. Even in this blood red place, only echoes of our voices be heard, I never felt lonely when I was with you. But the day you disappeared, I began hating that place filled with red and echoes."_

Chapter 1:

**Long Locks**

* * *

His eyes wandered. Familiar pink flower petals floated down, the wind blowing through his hair that reached his nape. His blue eyes glistened like water as tears crowded on his lids trying to stop them from falling but a tap on his shoulders stopped him from his dazed self.

"Hey."

Cool slick voice. Naruto knew well whom this voice came from. He gave him a small nod and a smile while he managed to blink the tears away just like that. The concern from Sasuke's face was evident by how his small smile turned into a frown almost so suddenly.

"If you want to say something just do, I know when you think about stuff you act weird."

He knows him too well. But then by his greatest effort, he managed to forget his tears and give out a rather large brim.

"Haha, I'm just sad that Sakura won't ever come to me for help!" Sasuke wanted to punch the kid for pulling a joke about her.

"I knew it." _'What was I worrying over then? Idiot.'_

"Congratulations, Sasuke."

Sasuke left, gratitude passed on. Naruto's smile faded. Tears came back. And as Sakura's white kimono skid through the ground flooded by pink petals, Sasuke stood beside her and held her hand. They looked happy.

_'Idiot. Leaving me all alone like this... both of you are.'_

It had been two years since Sasuke and Sakura got married. The others went on and found each other while some of them didn't. Naruto took that time to travel and leave Konoha for the mean time. Now, 2 years have passed and so his friends are preparing for his return.

That day, he arrived. His that was once sun-kissed was now pale like ceramic vases. His ocean blue eyes were beautiful but what stood out the most was his waist length hair. It was long and blonde. Color like his father, length and texture from his mother. Though his mind was elsewhere as he entered the village. He seemed a bit lost, wandering around town when he knew this place very well.

Just when a tall man with silver hair caught up to him.

_'Naruto..?'_ He thought. He looked different.

Deciding that he wasn't sure enough if what he saw truly was Naruto, he followed him.

_'His face... is the same as the kid but what's with this... f-feminine appearance?!'_ Kakashi couldn't believe this sight. That boisterous kid looked like a goddess.

Naruto aimlessly wandered. From the main street to an eventful area filled with red and yellow lights. Kakashi shook his head. Where he was... it was the red light district.

_'Naruto's grown so much... to go all the way the red district after 2 years of travelling!'_

How could he not assume that? Kakashi continued to follow Naruto. He was laughing his wits out, _'Just what is this kid planning-'._

Kakashi froze when a man approached the kid. He watched closely and squinted his eye. He couldn't tell what they were talking about but the man had a cocky face on him and Naruto had a blank expression. But then the man's hand rested on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi cringed by what he just saw, Naruto smiled and nodded. The man gave a smirk and held Naruto by the waist as they began to walk farther.

_'N-naruto what're you-'_ Kakashi was squealing inside. As he dropped his favorite book and lost his page he didn't care but to look at those two.

The man tried to lead Naruto else where but then his lips met another's. Kakashi read as Naruto's lips moved, _'This hotel is fine.'_

He had enough and dashed through the busy crowds. Pulled the kid's arm and gave him a glare. "There's a limit to how much you can fool around!" He screamed. The man was shaken. "H-hey don't tell me you're just a kid?" He nervously asked, "No, I'm 25." He said with a glare back at his teacher. "Anyways, come with me!" Kakashi dragged his former student away from the area.

The atmosphere turned weird just when they arrived in an isolated place. Just outside the busy area was a gloomy corner for a rest stop. Kakashi stood there, eyes locked on a stubborn child pouting. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed.

"I haven't seen you for 2 years and this is how we meet?" Naruto bit his lip and replied "Why?! I swing this way, so what?!" Not realizing his voice was loud he quickly covered it like a girl would.

"...Kakashi, who's with you-?"

Naruto turned his body to face those who called his former teacher, as he saw their eyes glistened little did he know they were looking at him. While he turned around to see them, those milliseconds, they knew what they saw. Long silky blonde locks twirled along his long robes. They all stared, who was this beauty?

Meanwhile, Kakashi smacked his palm on his face. "What great timing." He sighed while reaching for a new stick, "Don't you recognize him?" their eyes bulged out. "HIM?" With a closer look they only needed to see one detail to make everything clear, whiskers.

"NARUTO?!"

* * *

"T-this is... a little too much for me." Sakura scratched her head. Naruto sat silently, eating Japanese sweets given by Sakura. They decided since he was really supposed to be there, better go on with the welcome back party. However, things weren't what they had anticipated.

"Y-your appearance... you've changed a lot haha..." She nervously said. It was awkward for some odd reason only women were beside Naruto while all the guys sat in front of them. "Forget that. Welcome back." Sasuke knew it might've been a sensitive topic since Naruto wouldn't speak. But then his ice breaker revealed the Naruto they knew well.

"I'm home." He smiled. The mood slowly turned positive again. Sakura thought she was in the wrong for asking him questions first thing. There had been some tension between the two. "So how was it?" Ino asked, her elbow on the low coffee table. "Well... other than the many ramens I've tasted throughout, I visited Suna." Naruto brimmed with happiness. "Gaara is doing well." Sasuke slipped a smile, however Sakura saw this and felt a small sharp pain somewhere within. "Gaara? Oh right... Are you going to follow his footsteps?" Sakura just had to ask. Naruto's smile gradually disappeared hearing those words.

"No." With that single word, they went silent again. But then Sasuke abruptly stood up, "What do you mean by that?" He was trying not to get angry. "Sasuke... calm down." As the others got anxious, Naruto answered "I'm happy right now, I don't see it necessary to be Hokage." He was honest. However Sasuke won't be satisfied with that. "Happy? You saved us! How could you not be?" The others silently agreed.

"Look, I know it was my dream but now it changed." Naruto was stern which surprised them, "Either way, I can't be Hokage without having the determination to do so. " he was right. It was only seldom that he would make logical answers too.

"Uhm... I think we should celebrate." A girl with dark navy blue hair spoke. Hinata was shy as always but the courage she built up just to speak up at that moment made Naruto awe. "H-hinata!" He hugged the poor girl whom had a crush on him since then. "Oooomph! Don't ever change, okay? These people are bullying me!" Sasuke sighed. He escaped. "Say, wanna go to the hot springs? I bet you haven't went to one for a long time now, eh?" Ino smirked. "It's been a year or so... wait why aren't you guys talking?" His eyes were directed towards then 5 individuals in front of him. Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Shino were staring.

"Hey, is it just me or... these idiots are in a daze?"

Sakura smacked the 5 five's back of the head which brought their attention back. Now they're back to earth.

"I'll go to the restroom for a bit." Naruto left as his friends eyes followed him out. Once any trace of him was gone, all of them sighed in unison.

"For a moment there I was possessed... I think." Shikamaru covered his eyes while trying to regain himself. "How could he change so much in 2 years?!" Sakura cringed at how attractive he's become, "H-he looks like a woman... a pretty one all the more." They all nodded.

The wo-man of the conversation arrived jumpy and brimming with happiness. "So? Hot springs, when?"

* * *

_'They looked happy.'_

_'Hey, Kurama.'_

_'...Please.'_

_'Kurama.'_

_'...Where are you?'_

* * *

The day came wherein they leave for the hot springs. The morning was cool just as how cold his place was. Naruto bought a mansion only a day before actually moving in, his friends had wondered why buy such a huge place for himself. The mansion included 17 rooms, 9 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, 2 ponds and an enormous zen garden. Naruto explained that he was interested in growing his own garden but that didn't explain the number of rooms.

Obviously, it felt lonely. The moment Naruto saw a glimpse of the sun's rays beside him he rose up slowly. He randomly chose a room to sleep in and that room was beside his backyard porch. There was a traditional Japanese garden outside. He dozed off, looking outside, there were random stones with sand around them. Kind of reminds him of himself, in the middle with nothing but sand. It felt lonely,

_'I've got to pack.'_

He pulled himself up but a piercing pain on his stomach stopped him.

"Ack..!" He groaned in pain. Naruto held his stomach, warmth welling on his eye lids. 'Kurama...' He cried inside his head the name of his friend. Once again trying to stand, he succeeded and decided to just let it be for now. He roamed his mansion and made his way to another room where his clothes were. The floors creaked as it echoed through the long hallways.

_'2 nights and 3 days...'_ Picking a few kimonos, choosing from shades of maroon to navy blue. The kimonos had strange patterns, white tulips, eerie smoke-like swirls, butterflies, pigeons, however it all worked. Throwing them into his bag, he removed the ones he was wearing.

He untied his robe, and the inner dress as well. What revealed was a slim figure, almost too slim. His ribs showing, ankles that looked like they were about to break and obvious collar bones. Walking naked until he arrived at the nearest bathroom, his expression was dull and blank. Naruto saw himself in the mirror, and touched his seen bones.

_'I deserved this.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
I'll cut it off there! Hello! After an indefinite hiatus, here is a come back! A psychological tragedy of how the idiotic and happy Naruto turned into depression for a mysterious reason. I hope that you angst fans here liked it! I did not make it a full out angst story-well not yet but it will come and you've seen a glimpse of it in this first chappie! Do me a favor and follow and review, it helps me a lot especially when I don't feel motivated!

*Fallen &amp; Warheit will resume as well, please look forward to them! /heartheart


	2. Missing Red

Naruto: Red Echoes

_"Maybe I took advantage of you. I loved your green eyes and red hair. Even in this blood red place, only echoes of our voices be heard, I never felt lonely when I was with you. But the day you disappeared, I began hating that place filled with red and echoes."_

Chapter 2:

**Missing Red**

* * *

"So... how are we going to do this?"

The baths weren't mixed. Either way they would still have a difficult time. Difficult time letting Naruto go anywhere in fact. "What's the problem?" Acting all aloof when he knows what the real problem actually is. "I'm a guy, so it's only natural I go there." Pointing at the blue sign in front of the sliding doors. Hinata nervously looked onto him as he entered.

"I-is this alright?" Feeling a bit confused. Naruto is a man but... he looked too girlish. Even his friends would have slight crushes on him. "I think... it should okay." Ino was slightly unsure as well even though she said it would be fine. "Ugh, it slipped my mind." Sakura sighed.

Behind Naruto was his friends whispering at each other.

_'W-what's this..? Why am I nervous?'_

_'I don't know but me too.'_

_'I cannot be wavered by such indecent thoughts...!'_

_'Shut it would you, Sakura and the others are just at the other side.'_

_'Of course, all that's in your mind is your girl.'_

_'H-hey where's-'_

"What's taking you guys so long?"

By the time they looked onwards, Naruto gone. Already dipped in the water. Sasuke sighed as he heard sniffles and sobs behind him. _'These idiots'_

'We missed our chance!' They said in unison.

* * *

"Naruto?"  
"Hmmnn?"

He was in a daze, his friends wondered what he was looking at. His cheeks were flushed. "What're you...?" Sasuke immediately covered Naruto's eyes and swept him away.

"You were looking at 'that'?!" Sasuke's eyes were bulging.

"Yeah, so?" Taking off the hands that were covering his eyes.

"Why?!" Naruto was amused. Sasuke rarely shows any emotion other than agitation. But this time he was concerned which piqued Naruto's playful side.

"Because I like men. Didn't you figure that out already?" He said simply as if it was just any other thing.

"Y-you... since when?!" Sasuke couldn't believe his words.

"Since I left to travel, I figured I preferred men after getting dating one for fun and I liked it." It was actually simple. Sasuke was just overreacting.

"W-what...? Ah-ugh... I'm sorry." Trying to keep his composure.

However by the time Sasuke regained himself, Naruto was elsewhere. Already talking to the man he was staring at, the others gaped at their conversation.

"S-so it was true...?" Shikamaru blushed till his ears.

"What made him change this way-hey get a room!" Lee furrowed his already thick eyebrows as they saw the man Naruto just met sat him up on his lap.

"Ugh. I can't do this, I'm going." Sasuke left,

"H-hey, Sasuke!"

"I see that he is busy, I will make my move in another moment." Neji left not wanting to see whatever may happen next.

"I rather not see this as well!"

"H-hey... Shino?" Shino was bathing with his shades on was well relaxed, his back resting at the edge. Shikamaru tried to trace where he was looking at and

obviously he was enjoying the view.

Naruto's slightly wet body amazed them. His hair that stuck to his back enhancing his slim silhouette as he arched his back while sat on the stranger's lap. Casually chatting with pheromones spilling everywhere. His bottom half covered with a thin damp towel. Shikamaru and Shino watched them quietly. Until the two intimate men changed to move nearer the faucets.

Naruto offered to wash his back. The man that had red hair that reached his nape, lean built and long legs with fine calf muscles looked almost too handsome. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if those two knee each other before then, but his thoughts were disrupted by the sight of Naruto's chest rub against the man's back accidentally. Naruto leaned forward to the man's neck and gave a small peck and giggled.

_'Thump'_ their hearts went.

* * *

"Let's shower now, shall we?" The man stood up, offered his hand and so Naruto held them without hesitation. Their heads following the couple-two men who only met a moment ago, leave.

"So you didn't tell them clearly?" He asked looking at him with a smirk. "I figured it was obvious anyways." Naruto opened the door to the shower while giving him a carefree look. "Are you coming in or what, Sane?" Sane had a warm smile around his fave the whole time as he removed Naruto's towel and so as his. "I wonder what they'll do if they saw me do this to you?"

Sane locked Naruto in a back hug. His longs limbs managed to reach Naruto's lower part of his body and received very good reaction. Naruto shuddered with the sensation of warmth embracing him and his member. "Y-you're hot..." Reaching for a kiss. "Aren't I always?" Sane gave in and opened his mouth for Naruto's tongue to enter. They kissed and it was deep, lips smacking and never ending swirls of the tongue exploring each other.

"This is fun."

Naruto turned around to face him. Sane's hands then switched to his buttocks, enjoying them well. Naruto slid his arms around Sane's body. "Put your arms around me." He said with a smile, Naruto did. "Stick your ass out." And so he did. "And arch your back." Sane couldn't help but blush at how sexy he looked. "You like this?" Naruto gave a playful smile and so Sane chuckled.

"Let's do it."

"...Not today."

"Really? You seem out of it."

"I-I'm not in the mood-"

Sane stuck closer to him.

"Your body doesn't seem to match what you say."

"It's because I look like him after all."

* * *

Naruto stealthily went back to his room where his buddies were already in bed, asleep. Naruto huffed, after some wild things going down, he needed a breather. As he lied down on his already set futton he had time to reflect. Reaching above when he knew there was nothing there but the ceiling and the lights, it was out of habit.

Naruto would himself in front of Kyubi, great big fox-like creature he was. Grinning at him showcasing the enormous set of fangs he had, Naruto couldn't help but smile back at him. They would talk all day, have fun. But when things settle in, Kyubi would transform into a human and surprise him.

Looking back, Kyubi would look like Naruto right now. He had long red hair, emerald green eyes, whiskers and that ever cheeky smile he always had. Naruto teared up remembering Kyubi and his playful self.

"Kurama..."

However no matter how many times he'd call for him, Kyubi won't ever reply. However Kyubi disappeared. For some mysterious reason, his presence disappeared from him, from within. Naruto thought maybe he fell in love. Fell in love with his kindness. Even before Naruto was left alone, with Sakura and Sasuke pairing up, he felt isolated and Kyubi knew he felt that too.

Naruto sobbed through the night, already regretting what he'd done, doing it with another man. Just because the man had red hair, it reminded him of Kyubi in his human form.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked while they sit and eat breakfast.

"He barely woke up, he said he's not feeling too well." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Probably flirted his way to sleep." Ino said which irked Sakura and Sasuke, as they sent glares towards her.

"S-so I've heard..." A failed attempt to protect herself from their death glares.

"Anyways, I'll check up on him later." She took her utensils, her hands clasped for a short prayer and dug in.

It was a feast. When the inn heard a group of known individual would stay, they had wanted to impress them. With the finest food on the table, they had the first floor all to themselves. "If Choji was here, he would've munched on these!" Shikamaru chuckled thinking of the fat dude. "He's busy with his love life, eh?" The blonde teased. "Well, I heard something's going here~" Looking at Ino. "W-what?" She blushed.

"We all know."

"W-what is it?!"

"Sai."

"H-he's nothing!"

Everyone but her laughed. How an unlikely pair got together just like that.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Naruto cutely cuts in while scratching his eye. Everyone's in a good mood, Sakura made space for him and offered him to sit beside her. Naruto nodded, still a little aloof from his sleep. "Oh right I forgot to brush my teeth..." He stood again slowly as he made his way past the doors. His friends find him idiotic still. "W-wait Naruto-" He tripped. "the floor's ledge..." Too late.

"Ah geez!" She stood up and also Sasuke followed. "C'mon." Sasuke offered his hand but then Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke then realized he was breathing heavily. "Naruto?" Sasuke knelt down and noticed he was unconscious, Sakura rushed to his side. "Did he hit his head?" She asked but Sasuke assumed he didn't. Sakura did a thorough check up.

"He's ill... he's not healthy at all." Sakura curled her eyebrows. How could they have not noticed that he was sick all this time. "Let's bring him back to the room." Sasuke carried him back while Sakura told the others not to worry.

* * *

_"Naruto."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You... don't look and sound alright."_

_"You worry too much... Kurama."_

* * *

"What?" Sakura turned to Naruto who was talking just a while ago. _'I swore I heard something.'_ She shook her head and faced him, "Are you awake now?" her voice was gentle. "Hmmnn..." Only what Naruto could let out. "You got us worried there! Seems like you have a fever." She smiled however Naruto could only answer with a "Hmm..." as he looked to the side. Sakura felt a little down at his reaction and decided to leave. "Well, you should rest. If you need anything, just call us, okay?" Naruto nodded slightly.

_'It's been a while since I've seem that dream.'_

* * *

"If you let yourself be too depressed, I'll get angry."

"Hahaha, I love you Kurama!"

"Hmph."

"They're all changing. Sasuke and Sakura are getting married. Kakashi's in line for hokage now too..."

"And so?"

"And so... I'll be left behind."

"I thought you wanted to be hokage?"

"I only wanted to be hokage to be accepted but now..."

"Now?"

"Should I have a dream?"

"I just want to settle... but then they're all moving too fast."

"...I can't catch up."

"Naruto." Kyubi turned into his human form and forced Naruto into his thoughts. His palms held Naruto's cheeks comforting him in his warmth. "I won't ever leave you." He said in his low tone voice. Naruto's eyes softened by the sound of his voice as he held the hands on his cheeks. "Thank you." Naruto felt reassured and whispered, "I don't want to be abandoned again."

* * *

"So?" Sasuke was actually waiting outside the room. In a cool position, though he was concerned in reality. "He's totally out of it, I don't know if he even heard me." Sakura began worrying even more by the words she'll say next. "I examined his body... he's too thin. I could see his ribs poking out... it's-" Sasuke pulled her in for a tight hug. Sakura couldn't help but cry at her friend's condition. 'It's really that bad.' Sasuke finally believed her, at first he was skeptical. "I think what he needs now is our support." Sasuke tried to help. "Even though we don't know why he's changed or what changed him. But..." letting loose his hug from his wife. "I think it's best to keep quiet and wait for him." Sakura smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"We'll wait."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
WEEEEEEE THINGS ARE HEATING UP! Prepare yourselves.


	3. Beast Fiend

_"Maybe I took advantage of you. I loved your green eyes and red hair. Even in this blood red place, only echoes of our voices be heard, I never felt lonely when I was with you. But the day you disappeared, I began hating that place filled with red and echoes."_

Chapter 3:

**Beast Fiend**

* * *

"Naruto? A cold?" The blonde lady laughed her ass off.

"How could a jinjuriki catch a cold? Don't kid me, Sakura." Tsunade let out big smirks as if she was belittling her student.

"I'm not kidding..." She said feeling a bit uneasy this time.

"Look, I know you're worried." Tsunade smiled gently as she realized Sakura looking a bit too worried. "It's impossible. He's supposed to be 10 times stronger than any of your bodies. Maybe... a fluke?" Tsunade tilted her head. While she found it odd she's betting it's just a one thing happening.

"I see..."

* * *

Sakura walked slowly going back. While the others were initially enjoying their time, Sasuke was left with Naruto. Although Hinata wanted to stick with Naruto, Sakura couldn't let his husband stay with a girl _"alone"_. The straight fringed girl left hesitantly. Going back, it gave her a chance to reflect the situation.

How odd, unfortunate and suspicious it was. Sure, Naruto had suffered before but he's grown hundred times stronger since then and what's more, he's a _host_ for a tailed-beast. Remembering the awful appearance of his body, Sakura clenched her fists imagining what he's been doing. _'Was he starving himself? Is someone forcing him? What is...?'_ She shook her head. _'It's almost too unlikely. I'm thinking too much.'_

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke felt Naruto slowly rise up. "Wait." He gently pushed him back down. "Don't move." Naruto was obedient. Gazing up to the ceiling, he was in a daze. Sasuke grinned at his airhead friend.

"Sasuke..." He said while slowly turning his head towards his friend.

"Yeah?" As he lessened the space between the two, "Reach me my stuff." He said in a stern tone. Sasuke went ahead and grabbed his bag just a few steps away.

It was heavy. Sasuke looked back only to see Naruto struggling to keep awake. He hurriedly went back in place.

"Here." Naruto's gaze swept from the ceiling back to him. Naruto while lying, tried his best to stretch his right arm and weakly searched through his bag. Sasuke decided to help him, however what Naruto was looking for was a smoke pipe.

"You smoke?" His eyes weren't happy at all.

"Light it up for me?" Sasuke frowned all the more.

"I refuse." Naruto finally flinched.

"Why? Are you going to scold me about this too?" He was furious all this while they had been arguing. Sasuke was stunned, at that moment Naruto glared at him. Too tired to fight back, be snapped his fingers and so a cute bulb of flame came upon. Sasuke lit Naruto's smoke pipe.

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"Just stop hiding. Something happened."

"And what of it?"

"What of it?! You turned into this!"

Naruto's eyes widened. His words resonated through his ears. There was a pause, just when Sasuke had realized his outburst he looked down at Naruto. Naruto held his hair, his long locks. Looking at the ends he made such a sad expression.

"I've turned into this, huh."

"Naruto-"

Naruto approached Sasuke. Pulling himself up while breathing heavily, he might've forgotten he actually had a fever. Sasuke was just frozen still. Naruto successfully pushed Sasuke down as he was distracted.

"Naruto-" Again he was cut when he shoved his hand on Sasuke's mouth.

"I've turned into this." With a face that looked like he was about to cry, he sat on top of his friend. His robes sliding down to his shoulders exposing his white complexion and moist skin from his sweat.

"You remind me of _someone._" He whispered.

When a large bang startled the two, Sakura entered.

"What're you doing?!" She ran and grabbed him away. Swept Sasuke to her side and screamed.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"This is what I've become. Like it or not, I like sleeping with men."

Sakura was disgusted. This was the man whom their lives they owe to. He just attempted to sleep with a married man, moreover his best friend and his bestfriend's husband. Sakura stomped her feet and approached the half naked man. The sound of a whip resonated through the room. Sakura's palm was stinging. Naruto's cheek had turned red. Tears streamed down while Sakura was full of fury. Naruto did not attempt to look at her at all. Sasuke finally done being overwhelmed, pulled Sakura away.

"Let's leave." He said as they stormed out. "You guys... should leave to." His friends who've overheard the quarreling were just outside the room.

Looking shocked, they watched the married couple leave the premises. Without any need of verbal agreement, they all knew it was just right to leave such a disgusting sight. They heard everything, Naruto tried to seduce Sasuke and so their stomachs churned. Leaving without even checking the blonde man out, Hinata urged in.

"N-naruto, we should leave to-"

"Don't touch me." Threatening her with his smoke pipe, a centimeter away from her face.

Kiba rushed in to grab Hinata. "Leave him! Let's go." Feeling anxious, Hinata looked frightened. But Kiba kept on forcing her to leave with no choice but to submit and leave altogether. Naruto waited until he could no longer hear the heavy footsteps. The room was a mess now. Naruto looked around and forced himself to stand up. Wobbly at first, but then he managed. Peeking through the window he saw his friends, all hurriedly leaving. The sight made him grow pale. All of them leaving him behind,

_'They left me.'_

He slid down the wall, shaking. Embracing his own frail body, his tears falling like a waterfall. Naruto staggered to the bathroom. Huffing like crazy. He finally reached the toilet and almost dived to it. He felt liquid travel up his throat, it was so fast he didn't have time to even open the lights. He threw up while tears still poured down his cheeks.

"Ouwh..." Caressing his own cheek at which Sakura slapped him just now. "That hurt..." Crying, still. Naruto took the time to look at his hands. His nails were quite long.

* * *

_"Did I not tell you to cut those?"_

_"Huh? But they look nice."_

_"Nice or not, you might scratch something accidentally."_

_"Ffff-"_

_"H-hey! Were thinking of something dirty?!"_

_"As if you weren't. You're a pervert."_

_"No, I'm a tailed beast."_

_"Well, you have some kind of sex drive-"_

* * *

Naruto stared at them. He clenched his fists, he felt the pain of his nails diging through his palm. But the pain wasn't enough. His fingers travelled, feeling his nails trace a rustic feel on his skin. He reached his nape but went back down to his shoulders. Stretching back, clawing himself.

_'It hurts...'_

Crying again, the area near his shoulder blades were bleeding. His nails were so deep that even pulling them out was painful. Naruto cried more when he removed them. Now his finger nails were covered with blood.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Well. So hello! After idk how long, I've updated this unpopular piece of mature lit. I've actually have 3 more chapters already written, if I receive some type of feedback I'd be happy to receive and respond them! So to my silent readers out there, please leave a message! :)

Anyways, I hope the you lot like this chappie. It's light at first but turns out to be quite dramatic. Hopefully, it got through you readers and felt a bit sad for Naruto even though he did "that".


	4. Kindness

_"Maybe I took advantage of you. I loved your green eyes and red hair. Even in this blood red place, only echoes of our voices be heard, I never felt lonely when I was with you. But the day you disappeared, I began hating that place filled with red and echoes."_

Chapter 4:

**Kindness**

* * *

Things have been awkward ever since that day happened with Naruto. For a while now they haven't had any chance to meet up again. With things right now, no one would dare talk to Naruto. Rumors spread fast. Rumors that Naruto turning gay, seducing Sasuke, and all sorts of rumors spread like wildfire. Though some didn't really believe such rumors, however when they see the real thing they believe it fast.

That was not only the only thing being talked about. It was about time for the annual skill fest. Mighty like an olympics held during every fall season. It's a showcase of skill as a reenactment of the long battle during the war.

* * *

"It's about time for the Skill Fest." Iruka said with a smile.

"..."

"Um..."

The room was filled with tension. Naruto's absence made it more gloomy than it already was.

"Do any of you know... where Naruto is?" He asked not knowing anything though he could feel the mood alright.

"Ditching... probably." Shikamaru said with his mouth hidden under his wooly collar.

"Oh, is that so. I'll go visit him later then." The others still looking a bit anxious, "You guys group together by threes, okay?" He left.

The people left in the room sighed in unison. Grouping themselves, almost like a child's game. Naturally, Hinata, Kiba and Shino got grouped. Ino, Shikamaru and Neji got grouped together since Ten-ten and Choji are sitting this one out and Lee is still shaken from Naruto's beauty and is unable to concentrate ever since. Looking at each other, Sakura and Sasuke looked really troubled. Thinking of patching things up with Naruto made them nervous.

* * *

Iruka was particularly happy about having to visit Naruto. It had been a while and he's never had the chance to welcome him back home. He asked Sasuke for Naruto's new address and once he was given the address light shown through his eyes. Yet, deep inside, Sasuke felt bad not saying what was really happening.

Iruka arrived at the front of the huge gates, he felt so proud. His former student, so capable to purchase his own place not to mention it's a mansion. However even before trying to knock, he noticed a note attached right beside the doors.

_'Come right inside.'_

Iruka chuckled. He guessed the boy was too lazy to welcome anyone, though he was feeling a bit betrayed at how he would just let anyone in. He continued on, walking through long hallways, guessing which room is he in. Feeling a bit lost, he'd open about 10 doors now.

Finally he was using his mind, he had an idea.

"Narutooooo!" He shouted, hoping for a reply, he heard a faint voice.

"I'm in the second kitchen..!" Iruka happily thought that he was near as he just passed by a kitchen. He walked, and walked about 5 minutes after he passed by the kitchen. Went back and his eyes widened.

"Naruto!" He couldn't hide his happiness, patting his and stretching the kid's cheek.

A scent of tobacco spread throughout the kitchen. It took Iruka a few seconds before he finally realized that Naruto was smoking through a pipe. It was then that he noticed Naruto's appearance.

"Hey, are you..." Iruka's hands travelled to his students's hand. Naruto guessed he didn't like seeing him smoke so he put it down and extinguished it with a drop of his tea.

"I'm sorry, is the smell bothering you?" He asked ever so politely. Iruka was stunned. This was unusual for him.

"No... not that but..." Iruka scanned his student's body. He didn't care about the girly kimono or his long hair.

"Are you... alright? Are you ill? Do you not feel well? Is something bothering you?" Naruto didn't know which to answer first he was just blabbering about his worries.

Though Naruto felt it was bothersome, a small spark in him felt a bit of hope.

"I'm... just feeling tired." He failed to be honest when the reality was that he was depressed and hurting himself.

Iruka's happiness felt short when his concerns took over him.

"Get well, okay?" He patted the top of his head again while Naruto pouted. "It's skill fest. I guess you aren't attending?" Naruto shook his head with a small smile. "It's alright, I'll relay to Tsunade that you're not feeling well enough. So you better get well during the fest, alright?" Naruto's stomach churned.

The guilt of lying and desperately wanting to tell him the truth was making him nauseous. But then the pain kicked in. Now he was just confused, he couldn't tell if he was ready to barf or cough out blood.

His eyes were blurry, Iruka noticed Naruto was in a dazed. Trying to call out to him he was cut off when Naruto started to have a coughing fit.

"Naruto!" He was holding onto his stomach, ready to barf any time he forced his way to the sink.

Staggering a bit, Iruka helped him in a blink of an eye. Holding him by the shoulder, he guided Naruto to the sink as he let out the only food he ate in two days. However for Iruka he merely assumed he's been drinking just like any other adult there.

Sighing, he patted the boy for the third time. Naruto did his best not break down and luckily Iruka didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

"So out of your batch Tenten, Choji and Naruto aren't joining... So Sasuke, Sakura, look for a replacement, okay?" Iruka as clueless as he is smiled joyfully while announcing.

"What? Sasuke stood with an obvious expression saying doubt all over.

"I bet he's just slacking off, does he even have a valid excuse?" Sakura glared at Iruka.

Not only does she think he's ditching but the fact that they'll have to trouble themselves by looking for a replacement. Iruka was pretty surprised with the negative remarks.

"Hey, when I visited him he was sick." Trying to make point, he guessed they were joking.

'_How oblivious.'_ They all thought. Thinking there was no point in trying to persuade the idiotic teacher, they gave up.

"He's sick again? I doubt that." Sakura said marching out with her friends. Sasuke followed silently.

"You think Naruto did something to Iruka?" Kiba said though he noticed Hinata looking concerned.

"I think so..." Ino bit her nails.

"I don't think he'd go that far." They could sense her getting annoyed even just by a bit. Just that hit them, Hinata was actually getting irritated.

"Well, it's their problem now."

* * *

"Sick the second time?" Sasuke just had to point that out.

"And he's a jinjuriki too." It all seemed too odd.

There could only be two possible reasons; one, Naruto was lying and the other is, he's actually sick which is almost impossible. But the words that came out of Tsunade's mouth were true. He could get sick, but highly unlikely.

"What do you think should we do, Sakura?" For Sasuke following what she likes is his first priority. Especially after what had happened between him and Naruto.

"Forget that fool. Let's look for a replacement."

* * *

Naruto decided to step out of his mansion for once. Walking at a slow pace, it took him a whole 10 minutes just to return to the village itself since his home was actually outside residential area. He would receive a greeting here and there while some people would give him strange looks for his feminine appearance.

_'Disgusting.'_

_'How can a person change to much?'_

_'What happened to that boy?'_

_'He's tainted.'_

_'Unfortunate.'_

It irked him, wanting to leave as fast as he could, he rushed his way out of the busy street. But the strands of a man with crimson red shade caught his eye. It was Sane.

Sane who had felt someone looking at him tried to find the eerie source. Looking around, he met eyes with a pathetic looking man with long golden hair.

"Wandering, huh?" He mocked Naruto.

"So it seems you're an outcast once again." He stuck close to him with a daring tone. Naruto stood silent.

"Even after saving the world from what was going to be a war of the century, and you're still alone." Sane smirked and patted Naruto's head.

"Do I still look like him?" Tightening his grip on Naruto's head, he winced.

"L-let go...!" Whimpering while he reached for Sane's arm.

"I'll let go if you let me fuck you." He was sick. Naruto felt nauseous.

"...I-I won't."

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted after spotting the boy.

"Ah!" He noticed Sane. "Oh, are you busy?" Naruto shook his head immediately.

"Nope, I'll be on my way." He smiled at Iruka, he seemed like a polite man. "Well then, good bye." Another pat on his head and he's off. Naruto thought he was done for. Doing rounds for that guy.

"Who was that, a friend?" Iruka asked, however Naruto couldn't speak. They couldn't be even called as _"sex-friends"_, they weren't even friends in the first place. With a forced smile, "He's an acquaintance." The safest answer he could think of.

"Wait- You seem a bit pale, are you alright?" Iruka can't help but rest his palm on his student's forehead.

"You're quite hot. Shouldn't you be resting?" He scolded Naruto with a humble slap on the forehead.

"Y-yeah... I just wanted to take a walk. That's all..." With an uneasy answer Iruka wanted to hug him so much.

"You've been unwell recently." He held his hands that were clasped within his and looked at him with a gentle gaze. "I don't want to see you sick again, alright?" Naruto nodded with guilt consuming him.

"Should I walk you back home?"

"Ah-no! It's alright." He said waving his hands frantically.

"Hmm, alright." He gave him a wave good bye but was stopped half way. "Get better, okay?" He hugged him ever so tight.

Naruto hasn't felt this kind of warmth for ages. Almost like that _'man'_. And with that he actually left. Naruto smiled. He actually smiled from the bottom of his heart. Naruto couldn't remember how long was it that he last smiled, actually feeling happy. But that shot of happiness disappeared when he was brought back to reality.

_'What would Iruka say when he find out what was really happening?'_

'That he was sleeping with almost anyone who had red hair, that he was hurting himself as a '_punishment.'_

Meanwhile, a man of excellent height was watching over Naruto. His stern face and cold eyes was glued on the boy.

"Naruto."

He disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh lol if you're like "Who the fuck is this Sane dude?" Well sorry, he's just a handsome dude I made up kekeke. He's not really a crucial part of the story but he does make it seem evident that Naruto DID turn gay. Actually, he is crucial. Lol. If you have any questions just hit me up and I'll answer them in a jiffy.


	5. Another Red

_"Maybe I took advantage of you. I loved your green eyes and red hair. Even in this blood red place, only echoes of our voices be heard, I never felt lonely when I was with you. But the day you disappeared, I began hating that place filled with red and echoes."_

Chapter 5:

**Another Red**

* * *

"I know you're all busy with preparations for the Skills Fest, however Gaara will be having his rounds in Konoha. So you lot welcome them, ya hear?" Iruka again being so oblivious, couldn't read the freaking atmosphere.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke looked a bit irritated with his eyebrows raised. His face was contagious as Iruka finally caught on and asked, "Why do you look displeased?" Brimming with concerned eyes, Sasuke sighed and grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura knew exactly what he was thinking.

It was getting annoying.

First Iruka now another was coming. Another _'victim'_. They all knew Gaara was one of Naruto's fanboys. Half-joking but he really is fond of Naruto. Who wouldn't be? When that boy changed you and your ideals and practically saved his life.

"I'm trying to make myself think that what that boy's doing is just our imagination." Sakura sat down on the worn-out stool. Sasuke followed and gave a short nod to the old man.

"Usual please." Sasuke relaxed and took a peek at Sakura. Obviously concerned, Sasuke patted her head while she blushed lightly. Sasuke goes soft sometimes at least.

"Well, here you go!"

The noodles were served, warm mist oozing out. Sakura's eyes were glued onto the bowls of noodles while Sasuke looked elegant as ever. Suddenly, Sakura felt conscious of her appearance as she realized Sasuke's pretty figure. She was slouching in contrast to Sasuke's straight back.

_'Whoops.' _As she slowly composed herself to look appropriate.

Sasuke had been watching her this whole time. Smiling in the inside, he thought his wife was the cutest, alright.

"It's getting cold." Sakura snapped out of her trance, "W-wha.. y-yeah..." even for the short while, their troubles left them.

* * *

Gaara settled his stuff as he begged his companions to leave him be. Though they were reluctant, their master gave the order and orders are mandatory.

"Please don't do anything unnecessary." With that, his body guards left.

However even without them Gaara is well capable of protecting himself.

"So this is his new home?" He said observing the massive piece of work in front of him.

"Amazing." He lightly pushed the large front doors and welcomed himself

. Now the adventure to find Naruto was something else. The mansion was too large, Gaara might've gotten lost if he didn't use his senses to feel Naruto's presence. His presence was there but it was weak.

Finally after roaming around aimlessly he found his way to a room with a veranda. Naruto was sitting at the edge swinging his legs since it didn't touch the ground.

"Hey." Gaara said with a slick tone.

Naruto flinched as he let his guard down.

"...Gaara?" His eyes were puffy.

Gaara was stunned by his appearance. Not like it was a rare thing to happen.

"Hey... what's wrong?" He approached Naruto frantically.

Gaara knelt beside him and felt his forehead.

"Are you sick? What's happening? Did someone hurt you?" Naruto was shocked by his concern.

But all he could do was stay silent. Gaara looked at him with serious eyes, while Naruto evaded his. For a while there was a moment of silence, during that silence Gaara took that whole time to observe him. Ignoring his feminine look, what shocked him more was his malnourished state.

'_How long was he not eating right?' _His thoughts made him worry than he already was.

"Let's talk."

Gaara pulled Naruto with enough force just to get him on his knees. He didn't want to risk hurting him in areas he might've been hiding about. His worries didn't stop when even by just standing, he saw him struggle almost as if he was too weak to even stand.

"What happened..?"

* * *

Gaara stormed his way in Tsunade's office.

"What the hell happened to Naruto?!" His words resonated throughout her office. She literally jumped out of her seat.

"W-what-Gaara, calm down." She had to calm down as well, but her words didn't even reach the red head's ears.

"He's starving!" Straight to the point, even though the door was closed their fit could be heard even outside.

"What is this, are you so laid back that you didn't even notice?"

"Notice what?!"

"Naruto! Naruto is sick!"

"Naruto? He's still sick?"

"So he was sick even before...?"

"It was just a cold before-"

"A COLD?"

Just outside the door Naruto sat there with _'unpleasant' _written all over his attractive face. He was over dressed. A red thick muffler guarded his neck as it was wrapped around him along with 3 layers of kimono. Underneath that red scarf was a smirk forming as he thought

_'That Gaara, such a fool for being concerned about me.'_

"What's this another act?"

Naruto knew that voice. He dared to ignore him and looked onwards.

_'Sasuke.' _

Naruto wasn't feeling so well in the beginning but the sight of a person whom he loved and destroyed is right beside him mocking him. Sasuke laughed at his pathetic appearance.

"I thought idiots can't get colds?"

He sat right beside him. However Naruto remained ignorant and quiet. He wasn't ready to him rather to talk to anyone. The reason why Sasuke went there is to talk about Naruto to Tsunade but it looks like things will get sped up due to their fateful meeting. While Sasuke sees this as an opportunity, this just burdens Naruto more.

"It's Sakura's birthday in 3 days."

Naruto tried his all to keep a straight face. It was awkward enough Sasuke was there and now he's trying to invite him for a party?

"Make sure to come."

Sasuke finally had the guts to look straight into his eyes. Naruto gave out and showed concern through his expression. But being the stubborn man he was, kept his mouth shut and looked away. Sasuke felt a little mixed. That Naruto showed a troubled expression and that he managed to evade him again.

"I don't know."

His answer. Sasuke nodded and gave up for the mean time. Their alone time was interrupted when a certain red head burst out of the Tsunade's office, stomping his feet with a not so pleasing expression on his face. Their eyes met, not Sasuke and Naruto but Sasuke and Gaara.

"Fight, huh?"

Sasuke guessed he's caught up with the mess that's happening.

"Don't think you're partly not at fault."

A bit vague but he could get somehow what he was saying. Naruto tugged Gaara's clothes with a glare.

_'Stop.'_

Gaara retreated and held Naruto's arm and pulled him up. Without even saying a word to the man who was left behind.

_'He can't walk?' _Things were just getting worse by the minute. Thinking, to follow them or not? His thinking stopped when Tsunade got a hold of him.

"Let's talk."

* * *

"Close the door." Her tone was stern. Sasuke wasn't this nervous in years.

"Inability to do everyday activities, excessive smoking, insomnia, malnourishment, anxiety and severe mood swings..." Her words were endless, Sasuke's head could barely register through all that but when it did, it hit him.

"He's experiencing depression, to be exact, it had Melancholic features." Tsunade's palm met her forehead, almost like a mother knowing her son failed his entrance exam.

"What could have happened which made that boy so sad?" Her tears didn't spill. Sasuke on the other hand was so full of guilt that he covered his mouth trying not to feel nauseous.

"Is it... because of us?" Tsunade looked up to see Sasuke panicking, well, not openly but she could feel him tense up.

"No. Gaara did a brief check, even if he was that sad he couldn't have changed so much in a month."

Sasuke could just imagine, if he was in that state even before, how did he feel these past days?

"Before coming here, he tried to feed him... he had to force him to eat and when he did, he vomited. His body is rejecting it since it's not used to eating. This has gone on for too long..."

"But if we act now-"

"No. That will stun the poor boy. It's best if we gradually confront him."

Sasuke could see that she's a bit disturbed that that's the only solution she could think of. The thought that he might starve again today or tomorrow or the day after without being able to do anything just pierces their hearts.

"Please, just... try to be a little kinder."

* * *

"Here."

Gaara set down a whole platter of food. Instead of wanting to eat just made his stomach churn and cover his mouth.

"This won't do?"

He set it aside, rummaging in the kitchen, Naruto was a bit scared at what he would bring out next.

"Here." It was a sandwich. One sandwich.

"Eat up." His words were short but Naruto could feel his sincerity.

Naruto slowly reached of the sandwich, as he tried his all not to feel nauseous. His hands were shaking, holding onto the small piece of effort by Gaara. Gaara sat right beside him and watched his friend getting troubled by that sandwich.

"It's okay. Even a bite would do." He managed a bite but that was the end of it. "Thank you, next time 2 bites." He cutely said while patting his friend's head. "Let's sleep."

Here came another obstacle course with Gaara.

* * *

"Beside me?" He asked.

Gaara didn't smile but he gave him a shy nod. They weren't in one bed but their futons were together. Gaara turned off the lights lied down beside Naruto. He looked at him one last time and closed his eyes. Within 10 minutes, he managed to fool him he was asleep. Naruto silently left his futon and crawled his way out to the veranda just beside the room.

His sobs gradually became louder as he made it outside by the garden. Swinging his legs by the edge, much like how Gaara first saw him again. He was bawling his eyes out while holding tight on his stomach. He was scared. He ate today. He was scared that if he ate, it would take up the space where he was. Beneath his chest was once someone he loved so much but just disappeared mysteriously. He needed to keep that space empty for when he comes back, he has somewhere to return to. Stupid. Naruto hated himself for thinking such stupid ideas but he couldn't get himself to stop. It needs to be empty. For him.

Slowly Gaara got up and approached him. He sat beside his sobbing friend, looked at him as his tears overflowed. His lap was soaking from his tears already. Gaara wrapped his arms around him.

"Naruto."

"Are you alright?"

* * *

_"Naruto."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You... don't look and sound alright."_

_"You worry too much... Kurama."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Kurama' _

He confused Gaara for Kurama. Naruto held him close ever so tight and screamed

"Please don't leave me!" Tears continued to run down while he pleaded for him not to leave.

"Naruto?" Gaara was shocked but Naruto held him in such a hug. His arms were around Gaara's neck and his face millimeters away from the other.

"Naruto calm down-"

"Please love me."

"...W-what?"

"Gaara..."

Naruto pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Well hello there. I don't know about you but… I think you know what's next. Hahaha jk. Idk maybe. :P Oh well. So, what is it about Kurama? Idk, maybe human Kurama is just so hot Naruto is obsessed HAHA. Welp. I hope you guys like this chappie, I find Gaara important since he got me to write stuff kekeke without him my fingers would've stopped typing pffft.

**Haine's Talk Corner**:

countrylovingirl: Hey! Thanks so much for reading! My readers are so silent HAHA I'm glad you liked it :) I will and it will get more hot than ever!


End file.
